


1000 paper stars

by PoachedEggs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/F, I would like to give her credit, M/M, One Shot, Suicide, Triggers, based off of 1000 stars comic, be careful please, if anyone knows the artist's name please tell me, mentions of Pacifica and Mabel as well as Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoachedEggs/pseuds/PoachedEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish upon a star</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 paper stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the 1000 stars comic. Please let me know the artist. I would like to give her credit. I made sure to capitalize the pronouns for God, but still I hope I don't offend anyone

What do I remember?

I remember too much.

It pains me to this day.

Now, you just hush.

For I may be a monster, king of all evil, but he was different from other mortals, the one that could make me peaceful.

I was there from the start and to the end and between that time was a joy, my friend.

Do I have your attention?

Or am I bore?

Just don't pay attention and let me rant some more.

He was a clever young boy and more so when he was older.

Try as you might to win at tricks and riddles.

I may be the king of mischief, but he was the prince of wit.

Oh how I could not handle it.

He was an annoying little shit but that's what made him great!

But oh how he was plagued with nightmares, the things of the dark.

For some reason, unknown to me, I wanted to be his spark through the tunnel of the dark.

His family could not help, try as they might, but I believe their attempts were half-assed, they left him to the whims of the night.

My first visit was simple,"come with me young one. I can take you away from this horror and won't be alone."

But he refused my offer, how puzzled was I, he wished to live and wanted to try.

"That's okay." I said. "I can wait. But the next time it'll be a date. I must leave dear one, forgive my departure. A devil has duties, and has many deals to offer."

I reluctantly left him to his own devices.

I knew what he was up to, so many slices.

The heart that I did not have ached, and I let out a cry.

"Don't do this to yourself, please don't die."

Many visits ensued, and a bond grew.

He was so enchanting, like the ocean blue.

Finally I made him an offer he couldn't possible refuse. "Create 1000 paper stars and I'll grant your biggest wish. It'll take many years, but it will end all your fears. Create them when you're lonely, create them when are sad, create them when you're at your lowest, and now I shall tip my hat at you and bid adieu for I shall not see you for I refuse to use you for anything that will quench my thirst for your soul to join the damned, for you are the first to make me this way.

So the boy got to it, and I watched over him, oh how I wanted to kill the mortals that got too close to him.

He dealt with heartbreak, he dealt with lies, but he did not let that stop him for he wanted to try.

But these took their toll, he was covered in scars and some days he couldn't get out of bed and took this time to make stars.

100, 200, he was already 15, 400, 500, come on devil, can't you see?

He is a mortal, and you are like a god, what was this boy?

Oh how you are flawed. 600, 700, he was so close to his goal.

800, 900, my he has grown so old.

He was now 19, going on 20.

He has lost someone dear, and the other one disappeared.

Out of Dipper's life, for her own happiness, with a rich girl of high class, a family that had stolen from a man that which all he had.

He had reached 1000, the boy cracked a smile, finally he will come and hopefully stay for awhile.

But he did not appear for, for good reasons! Let me speak.

I knew what the boy would wish, but I could not let this happen.

He would fall into my domain and so I begged his pardon.

I went to the man above, the one I loathed with passion, my father the "God almighty".

His ego had not changed, and He felt that I wished to be guided.

But it was not so for I had come to make a deal.

But I had to hurry for His domain was making me burn and I could no longer feel.

I agreed to do anything that He wished of me, all for this mortal, mind you, the boy who couldn't see.

The man hummed in thought, and I began to sway, and He gave a grin for everything was going His way.

He demanded that the evil among His children would be ridden and try as I might my reaction could not be hidden.

I gnashed my teeth, my eyes turned blood red, but the boy that I had learned to love popped into my head.

I gave a loud sigh, my head swimming, and I fell to my knees and agreed to his reasoning.

And so I finally visited the boy, my body filling with warmth, but soon it faded when I saw the state of my hearth.

His body so still, laid across the floor, his soul floating above his chest and I knew he could say no more.

I kneeled by his side, body stiff as a stick, I didn't get to say goodbye and I felt sick.

I scooped up his soul, held it close to my chest, little flares of blue tinted with white licked against me, oh how I felt so upset.

I walked outside, carrying my love with delicate fingers for I knew he would be gone soon, nothing ever lingers.

I looked to the sky, my oh my.

Light began to shine around us like fireflies.

I began to hum a song to my love and I swayed from left to right, let me dance with my love one last time.

Then the time had come to let go forever, and I choked, it felt like I had croaked.

I gave one last kiss to the blue orb, my one and and only I will surely miss.

I brought him to the sky, and the little fireflies carried him away from me, but they were in no hurry. I knew He was taunting me, dangling his life in front of me, but I kept a straight face as he left my sight and I knew he would finally be happy.

I kept my promise, kept my monsters at bay.

Will they destroy me for their imprisonment? Well, I couldn't say.

I'm sure the time will come when I'll no longer be here.

Was it all worth it?

Yes it was. It was always about him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life and boost my confidence. Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
